Friends or Rivals?
by Hize0w0
Summary: Bagaimana sih, kira-kira rasanya punya teman absurd yang juga merupakann saingan cintamu? Tanyakan saja sama Giyuu Tomioka, yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghadapi Si Kelebihan Gula, Si Otak Primitif, dan Si Bar-bar! Oh, jangan lupakan yang cantik tapi sadis. GiyuuTan. Harem Tanjirou, maybe?


**DEMON SLAYER BELONGS TO KOYOHARU GOTOUGE**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Apatis, itu yang dikatakan oleh para orangtua kalau melihat orang yang tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Namun bagi Giyuu Tomioka, kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Tokito Muichirou adalah primitif. Kenapa? _Well, _mohon maaf untuk segala penggemar Tokito, kenyataannya dia sangat, sangat, primitif. Bagaimana tidak, Tokito bahkan tidak tahu cara _copy-paste_ tulisan di laptop. Padahal anak SD saja sudah jago photoshop. Tokito juga tidak memiliki jiwa sosial yang bagus, atau istilah jaman sekarang 'nolep'. Giyuu sih tidak masalah, toh, ia juga tidak banyak omong. Yang jadi masalah, bahkan saat penyambutan kepala sekolah baru Ubuyashiki Kagaya, Tokito memisah dari barisan sambil memandang langit.

Masalah? Jelas. Karena yang dibuli bukan Tokito, malahan Giyuu lah yang menjadi bahan olok-lokan satu sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak salah apa-apa. Giyuu ketua OSIS loh, ketua OSIS! Wibawanya hilang tertiup angin entah ke mana. Kalau begini kan dia jadi tidak bisa pendekatan dengan adik kelas manis bernama Kamado Tanjirou. Ngomong-ngomong soal Tanjirou, Giyuu pun baru menyadari kalau Tokito hanya bersikap lembut dengan Tanjirou.

_Pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan_.

Begitu pikir Giyuu, tanpa menyadari dirinya terkadang melakukan hal serupa.

Tidak salah lagi, Tokito pasti menyukai Tanjirou dan menjadi saingan cintanya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tokito harus dimusnahkan—

Oke, mari berhenti sampai sini. Giyuu agak gila sepertinya.

Ada satu kejadian yang membuat Giyuu gemay (diambil dari kamus besar bahasa Kanroji Mitsuri, artinya gemas) dengan Tokito.

Suatu hari yang cerah, Giyuu lupa membawa pakaian ganti untuk pelajaran olahraga. Suatu hal yang mengagetkan karena seorang Giyuu biasanya disiplin. Ia panik, tetapi tetap bermuka datar. Sambil berpikir keras, akhirnya Giyuu memutuskan untuk meminjam pakaian Tokito yang beda kelas. Jadwal olahraga mereka di hari yang sama, namun di jam yang berbeda.

"Tokito, aku ingin meminjam pakaian olahragamu."

"Tidak bawa? Tumben sekali." Tokito terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga tidak bawa."

"Bohong."

"Sejak kapan aku pernah bohong ?"

"Sering."

Tokito memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bawa benaran. Sudah ya, Muzan-sensei sebentar lagi datang." Lalu ia menutup pintu kelasnya rapat-rapat.

_Mampus._ Itulah yang Giyuu pikirkan saat itu. Ia benar-benar panik, untung saja saat itu Himejima Gyomei keluar kelas dan menawarkan seragamnya. Giyuu ingin menangis dan sujud syukur, tapi tidak jadi karena masih di sekolah. Ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan kembali ke kelas. Yah, walaupun segaramnya kebesaran, setidaknya dia tidak dihukum.

Tapi disaat Giyuu sedang asik pemanasan, matanya tak sengaja menangkap basah Tokito yang berjalan ke dekat penyimpanan alat olahraga. Penasaran, Giyuu mengikuti anak itu.

"Terimakasih, Tokito-senpai."

Kaki Giyuu berhenti dan dia bersembunyi di balik dinding saat mendengar suara Tanjirou.

"Sama-sama Tanjirou. Kembalikan saja bajunya besok."

"Tidak apa-apa tapi? Hari ini kan Tokito-senpai ada pelajaran olahraga."

Tokito mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hari ini lagi gak olahraga, aku lagi tidak enak badan."

"Eh? Tokito-senpai gak papa?"

"Kayaknya aku pusing…"

Apa-apaan pemandangan yang Giyuu lihat. Menjijikan sekali melihat Tokito dengan wajah sok sakitnya yang berakting hampir pingsan di pelukan Tanjirou. Dan dia tidak mau meminjamkan seragamnya pada Giyuu, tetapi mau meminjamkan pada Tanjirou? Memang anak ini bucin maksimal (Giyuu, sepertinya kamu harus berkaca).

Dengan hati sebal, Giyuu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali melakukan pemanasan.

.

.

.

Itu baru Tokito. Belum lagi Rengoku Kyojurou yang semangatnya bak api yang membara. Saking membaranya, mungkin kalau Giyuu memasak telur di dekatnya, langsung matang. Giyuu mencurigai Rengoku sebagai salah satu saingan cintanya dengan Tanjirou. Kenapa Giyuu bisa mengambil kesimpulan begini?

_Well, _bukan tanpa alasan.

Rengoku dan Tanjirou sangat dekat. Dekat secara tidak wajar. Maksudnya Rengoku yang tidak wajar. Tanjirou sih, biasa-biasa saja. Si Rengoku Kyoujurou itu selalu memberi perhatian berlebih pada Tanjirou, tidak seperti perhatian kakak kelas ke adik kelas ataupun kakak laki-laki ke adik laki-laki. Misalnya saja, saat hari _valentine._ Rengoku memberi Tanjirou coklat. Ya, semua orang diberi dia coklat sih. Tapi hanya coklat milik Tanjirou yang berbeda. Coklat milik Tanjirou berbentuk hati, sedangkan yang lainnya berbentuk kotak biasa. Bagaimana Giyuu tidak curiga?!

Bahkan Giyuu tahu, kalau Rengoku beberapa kali mengajak Tanjirou pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Pasti untuk modus, Giyuu yakin akan hal itu.

"Tomioka, apakah kamu melihat Kamado?" Tanya Rengoku suatu hari.

Giyuu menaikkan satu alis. "Kamado yang mana?"

"Tanjirou tentunya."

Giyuu hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Huft… Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya." Desah Rengoku kecewa.

"Mengajaknya apa?" Mata Giyuu mendadak mendelik.

"Pergi jalan-jalan tentunya. Dan saat sudah waktunya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!" Jawab Rengoku penuh percaya diri.

_Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Giyuu berdiri dari bangku, berlari meninggalkan Rengoku yang memanggilnya dengan bingung.

15 menit kemudian, Giyuu kembali lagi ke tempatnya, di sebelah Rengoku.

"Kamu tadi ke mana?"

"Ehem. Ke toilet." Giyuu mengambil novel dari laci. "Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu Kamado Tanjirou. Dia di depan kelasnya. Sana ajak dia."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih!"

Rengoku bergegas pergi menyusul Tanjirou, tidak memerhatikan Giyuu yang memasang wajah puas.

"Kamado!"

Tanjirou yang akan membuka pintu kelas menengok.

"Ada apa, Rengoku-senpai?"

"Aku… Apa sabtu besok kamu ada acara?"

"Acara? Eh… Aku ada tugas untuk menanam tanaman di sekolah."

"Kalau gitu, Sabtu besoknya lagi?"

"Mengurus acara donor darah di sekolah."

"La… Lalu, Sabtu besok besoknya lagi?"

"Uh… Aku membantu OSIS untuk mendata siswa."

"Astaga, Sabtu besok besok besoknya?"

"Aku harus pergi dengan Tomioka-senpai."

Rengoku _facepalm. _Ia harusnya sudah memprediksi semua ini. Ke mana tadi Giyuu pergi, apa yang direncanakan Giyuu, dan seharusnya ia tidak membeberkan rencananya pada Giyuu.

_15 menit yang lalu._

_Giyuu berlari menuju kelas Tanjirou, dan…_

_Bingo! Untung dia ada di sana! Segera, Giyuu memanggil Tanjirou sambil memberinya beberapa berkas-berkas._

"_Ini tugasmu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Dan setelah tugas ini selesai, hari Sabtu, pergi berdua denganku."_

_Langsung ke poinnya. Memang tipikal Giyuu._

"_Baik, Tomioka-senpai." Tanjirou menerima semua tugas itu dengan lapang dada, tanpa mengetahui segala maksud dibalik tugas-tugas itu._

Untuk sementara, Giyuu Tomioka berhasil melindungi Tanjirou dari satu manusia yang ingin merebutnya. Yah, hanya untuk sementara, karena ia tidak tahu ada ancaman lain yang menanti.

.

.

.

"OI, MANA KAMADO TANJIROU!?" Sanemi Shinazugawa, kakak kelas yang sering dianggap kakak kelas paling galak, ganas, brutal, dan bar-bar, berteriak di depan kelas Tanjirou. Para siswa yang sedang bersantai menikmati waktu istirahat terlonjak, kaget mendengar teriakan Sanemi. Dalam hati, mereka merasa kasihan karena anak baik seperti Tanjirou harus berurusan dengan Si Uban Pemarah.

_Pantes ubanan, marah-marah terus dia._

"Ya, saya disini, Senpai." Jawab Tanjirou tanpa takut.

"Mana jas milikku yang kemarin!?" Tanya Sanemi dengan nada _ngegas._

"Ini, Senpai. Sudah saya cuci." Tanjirou memberikan sebuah jas berwarna hijau pada Sanemi.

Baru saja Sanemi akan membuka mulut lagi, sebuah wangi menenangkan memasuki indra penciumannya. Baunya seperti lavender yang harum. Mendadak, Sanemi yang awalnya ingin marah-marah lagi menjadi diam dan menjinak.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ujar Sanemi, kemudian ia pergi dari sana.

Sesaat setelah Sanemi pergi, Genya menghampiri Tanjirou dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Tanjirou! Apakah kakakku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk?"

Tanjirou tersenyum lebar. "Tidak! Tadi aku hanya mengembalikan jas miliknya. Ia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepala Genya. "Begitu ya? Memang ada apa sih?"

"Kemarin aku masuk sekolah dengan keadaan kepala basah karena hujan, lalu Sanemi-senpai memberikan jasnya padaku. Katanya 'toh, aku tidak akan memakai itu!' lalu aku berjanji mengembalikannya hari ini." Jelas Tanjirou panjang lebar. "Kakakmu perhatian sekali ya!"

Sekali lagi, beribu-ribu tanda tanya kembali hinggap di kepala adik Sanemi. Ia super bingung. Setahu dia, Sanemi memang baik, tapi omongannya sangat kasar dan ia tidak pernah memberi perhatian berlebih pada orang lain.

_Oh! Atau mungkinkah…._

Wajah Genya mendadak merah padam. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak. Siapa tau ada alasan lain.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Giyuu Tomioka merasa _feeling_nya tidak enak. Ia merasa kalau ada suatu bahaya yang akan mengancam. Maka, ia berdiri dan berniat keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Baru sempat berdiri, tiba-tiba pria berambut putih membuka pintu ruangan. Sanemi Shinazugawa. Mau apa dia?

Giyuu mendecih dalam hati. _Sepertinya ini ancamannya._

"Oi Tomioka!"

"Apa?"

"A… Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

_Apa-apaan orang ini? Kok gagap? Ingin ngajak duel?_

"Tanya saja."

"Kau… Punya nomer telepon Kamado Tanjirou?"

Hening.

"Kau kelainan?" Giyuu heran. Pasalnya, orang ini bertingkah seperti orang lain saja. Biasanya ia tak peduli dengan orang lain, bahkan sampai menanyakan nomor.

"Sialan! Ini hal penting!"

Tidak. Giyuu tidak percaya. Mana ada dia percaya dengan orang yang tiap hari brutal dan tiba-tiba hari ini menjadi jinak begini?

"Baiklah. Catat nomornya baik-baik. Tidak ada pengulangan."

Dengan semangat 45 namun ditahan dalam hati, Sanemi mencatat nomor tersebut dengan kertas dan bolpoin yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Setelah selesai mencatat, pria itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

"Dasar manusia, bahkan tidak bilang terima kasih."

Pintu ruangan kembali di buka. Kali ini bukan Sanemi, tetapi Shinobu Kocho.

"Ara? Ada apa? Tadi sepertinya aku melihat Shinazugawa dari sini."

"Dia meminta nomor Tanjiro Kamado."

"Dan kamu memberinya?"

Giyuu bertopang dagu. Ia mendengus pelan "Mana mungkin, kan?"

Lalu, nomor siapa yang Giyuu beri pada Sanemi? Entahlah, yang jelas kita doakan saja agar Giyuu selamat besok.

.

.

.

_Misi sukses! _Giyuu Tomioka tersenyum puas tatkala dirinya berhasil mengusir semua saingan cintanya. Setelah ini, atas keberhasilannya tersebut, Giyuu berniat untuk mentraktir Tanjirou sepulang sekolah. Ia baru saja akan membuka telepon genggamnya, tetapi batal saat mendengar suara tawa Shinobu Kocho yang keras. Giyuu mengernyitkan dahi. Apa-apaan wakil ketua osisnya ini, sudah gila atau bagaimana? Wah, dia melanggar peraturan sekolah nomor 29 ayat 145 yang berisi 'Dilarang mengganggu kenyamanan warga sekolah seperti bersuara keras, tertawa keras, mengganggu orang lain, memasang jebakan, dan berlarian dengan keras.' Giyuu batal membuka telepon genggam, ia menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Berniat untuk menegur Shinobu.

Belum sempat menghampiri Shinobu, Giyuu malah bersembunyi lagi di balik dinding. Karena ia melihat Shinobu berbincang dengan Tanjirou.

"Ara, ara~ kamu baik sekali sih~, terimakasih sudah membantuku membawa buku-buku ini ya~," Sinobu tersenyum lembut. "Aku memang agak lemah,"

_Bohong! Ia bohong! Mana ada gadis lemah yang meninju Rengoku sampai dindingnya retak!?_

"Jangan dipikirkan, Kochou-senpai. Memang tugas seorang pria untuk membantu perempuan."

_Pria? Kumohon Tanjirou, lihat cermin dan perhatikan wajahmu yang uke itu._

Shinobu, yang sepertinya sadar kalau Giyuu sedang memata-matai mereka, tersenyum sadis dan semakin memanas-manasi.

"Panggil aku Shinobu saja ya? Kita kan sudah dekat~,"

"E… Eh? Shinobu-senpai? Baiklah,"

Melihat wajah Tanjirou yang memerah dan agak salah tingkah, Giyuu menggeram kesal.

_Cewek ini… Dia sengaja…_

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti!" Sebelum mereka berpisah, Shinobu mengelus kepala Tanjirou pelan.

Dibalik tembok, Giyuu sudah benar-benar kesal. Hatinya terbakar api cemburu, apalagi mengetahui bahwa Shinobu sengaja melakukannya.

"Awas kau, Shinobu Kocho…"

.

.

.

_Brak!_ Meja dipukul, membuat Shinobu Kocho mendongak. Ah, Giyuu dengan wajah kesalnya. Shinobu suka itu. Benar-benar membuat stresnya hilang.

"Ada apa, Tomioka-san?" Tanya Shinobu polos, sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum malaikatnya.

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku lihat kejadian tadi."

"Ara~ memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak salah kan?" Shinobu tertawa kecil.

_Gadis ini… _Giyuu bertambah kesal. Shinobu Kocho memang paling tau cara membuatnya kesal.

"Kan dirimu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tanjirou."

"Tapi aku berniat PDKT."

"Niat saja? Tidak dilaksanakan?"

"Memangnya aku dirimu?"

Shinobu menutup mulut. "Aih~ jahatnya~, tapi kurasa dirimu lebih berbuat jahat dengan orang-orang ini sih."

"Siapa?" Giyuu memasang tampang _cengo._

"Itu~,"

Suara pintu ruangan dibuka. Sontak, Giyuu menengok ke belakang, dan menampilkan tiga orang lelaki bersurai kuning, hitam, dan putih. Mereka semua memasang wajah kesal, terutama si surai putih alias Sanemi Shinazugawa.

"Hei kau, Tomioka. Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini juga. Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan nomor bibi kantin kita! Aku jadi kerepotan akibatnya! Dia terus mengejarku semenjak aku mengirimi SMS padanya!" Sanemi menggeram marah.

_Memangnya kamu tidak menanyakan dulu itu nomor siapa?!_ Jerit Giyuu dalam hati.

"Tomioka… Aku sedih... Kamu mencuri kesempatanku dengan membuat Kamado mengerjakan banyak tugas…" Kali ini Rengoku yang berbicara, terdapat nada kekecewaan di kalimatnya.

_Kalau saingan sudah pasti berbuat begitu kan!?_

"Aku tau dirimu yang membuang bajuku di lumpur sebelum Tanjirou mengembalikannya padaku, kan? Dasar muka papan cucian… Akan kuhabisi dirimu." Tokito menambahkan, dengan aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuh mungilnya.

_... Kalau ini sih aku mengaku salah, karena aku dendam dengannya..._

"Hm? Bagaimana Tomioka-san? Sepertinya dirimu harus bertanggung jawab." Senyum Shinobu bertambah lebar, senang Giyuu mendapat masalah.

Oke, mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Giyuu. Semoga saja ia masih bisa PDKT dengan Tanjirou besok. Atau, setidaknya membuka mata untuk melihat matahari…

.

.

.

**A/N**

Haii, semuaa~ balik lagi sama saya dengan ide cerita yang entah tiba-tiba aja dateng ke kepala. Ini ide bener-bener random banget jadi maaf kalau aneh hehe. Saya ga bakal ngetik author note panjang-panjang, sooo terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review! Sampai ketemu next story~


End file.
